demi-gods and singing dont add up
by bre-seaspawn
Summary: What could go wrong with demi-god weekly karaoke night at camp half blood? Everything can! Shippings included are: thalico, tratie, percabeth, leyna, and more ! Rated t for violent things and foul language
1. thalico drama

This is a new one shot series so yah the chapters will be very long! The base plot is karaoke night at camp half blood and the main characters are singing meaning full songs! I promise this will be good now on with the stories!

~thatgreekdemigod

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~thalico: my mistake~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicos POV:

It was 5 days after I tried to make a move on Thalia. And yes I know she's a hunter of Artemis, but I couldn't help myself. I fell in love with her the first time I saw her after the war agents gaea. Lets just say it ended with me agents a tree with Thalia threatening to kill me next time I ever make a move on her and her calling me an emo blasters that no girl will love... Yah. Today's the last day the hunters are in camp so were doing this huge karaoke thing the camp has this stage rigged with an epic sound set. The only draw back, one camper from each h cabin must sing and me being the only Hades kid here I will have do sing. I chose a song called all I ever wanted by headhunter (One of my songs) it tell how I fell about Thalia...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip: nicos song~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thalia POV:

It was nicos turn to sing he walked on stage and I instantly felt the gilt in my stomach from five days ago restart. I regretted ever word I said to him. I actually love death breath but I'm a hunter of Artemis, an external maiden. I'm under oath. So I can't admit I like, let alone loveNico. I looked up at Nico on the stage in was in black jeans and a green day shirt with black shoes and a black hoodie. The music started up as he lifted up the Mic.

++singing++

++all I ever wanted was to see you smiling...

I know that I love you,

Oh baby why can't you see++

I froze I knew the song was about me instantly and my gilt grew he didn't just like me... no he was in love with me...

++all I ever wanted was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted was to make you mine,

I know that I love you,

oh baby why can't you see

That all I ever wanted was you and me++

Death breath wants do date me...badly and so do I but my oath...

++all I ever wanted was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted was to make you mine,

I know that I love you,

oh baby why can't you see

That all I ever wanted was you and me++

I looked over at the other hunters they were all giving Nico a death glare and being the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis I also death glared at the son of Hades but it was weak...

+instrumental part+

You could see longing and sorrow in my eyes along with my guilt

++come with me++

I whispered yes under my breath

++I'm so alone, here on my own

And I'm waiting for you to come

I want to be a part of you

Think of all the things we could do

And everyday your in my head

I want to have you with me

You are the world, your in my eyes

Your all I ever wanted in my life++

Me and nicos eyes connected. His eyes so brown their almost black to my electric blue eyes. After a few seconds his eyes darted away and off me. I knew 110% that the song was about me

++All I ever wanted was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted was to make you mine++

I felt a heat rising in my cheeks so I looked down to hide it

++I know I love you

Oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted was you and me++

The guilt was over welling now I hated myself for what I did to Nico 5days ago...and I knew how to fix it...

++All I ever wanted was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted was to make you mine++

I smiled. I don't care about my oath to Artemis im going to kiss nico.

+I know I love you

Oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted was you and me++

I whispered I love you too under my breath...it felt good to admit it.

++are you ready++

Yes I mumble

++All I ever wanted was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted was to make you mine++

I looked up at Nico the blush gone

+I know I love you

Oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted was you and me++

++your all I ever wanted++

"Back at yahoo death boy" I mumble under my breath. Nico leaps off the stage then walked into the forest I secretly followed him. A after 10 minutes of walking he crashed down onto Zeus fist. I saw he was crying and I walked out from behind a tree.

"Nico... "I started just to be cut off

"Just go away Thalia! Yes the song was about you! But you already made it clear you h-" Nico snapped at me but I didn't let him finish. I had grabbed him by the collar of his jacket with both arms and pulled him to his feet then still with the collar of his jacket still in my hands I and jerked him closer to me body and face then slammed my lips to his. Kissing him. His eyes widened and he stared at me and tried to pull back but I had a ferm grip on his collar. After a few more seconds Nico closed his eyes and kissed me back just as deeply. We kissed for about ten minutes before we heard Artemis clear her through and we jumped apart only to see that all of the hunters were looking at Nico ready to kill him.

"Nico did Angelo step away from my lieutenant before I hurt you" Artemis growled at Nico. Just as he was about to move away from me I griped his jacket sleeve. Nico looked at me with fear in his dark brown eyes. My electric blue eyes full of fear for what Artemis might do to both me and nico.

"Let go of him Thalia grace, you are a hunter of Artemis you reject a man's company" Artemis calmly said to calmly

"Not anymore! I quit being in the hunt!" I yelled at Artemis keeping my voice from cracking. Then to prove my point I pulled Nico closer to me and crashed my lips onto his. Nico instantly responding and kissing my back.

"Thalia grace get off of him!" Artemis said him with such a sound of hatred I just deep end the kiss and wrapper my arms around nicos neck tightly. Nico just slightly tilted his head to kiss me even deeper. I had to stifle a quiet moan of pleasure because we were in front of the

hunt and Artemis herself. Then I felt myself being torn off of Nico then thrown to the floor by Artemis herself.

I opened my eyes to Artemis pining Nico to a tree and a knife pressed hard onto his neck but not hard enough to cut him unless he swallowed.

"Artemis stop!" I cried out I could see fear in nicos eyes. His beautiful eyes...

"No! He corrupted my lieutenant! He must pay!" Artemis yelled her voice full of anger.

"He did not I fell in love with him on my own after the war against gaea! Now let him go!"

"No!" I saw a flash of light and I was back in my cabin. Artemis had teleported me here out of her way so she could kill Nico. I instantly jumped up and grabbed my sword. I did not want to use a bow anymore! I burst out if my cabin running just to crash into annabeth. Oh for Hades sake!

"WHAT THE HELL THALS!" Annabeth yells at me

"Artemis wants to kill Nico I'll explained later!" I ran off to the woods again annabeth hard on my heels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in day woods~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicos POV:

Did I ever mention that in terrified by Artemis. No? Well know yah know. She had a knife to my neck wanting to kill me.

"I'll make you a deal son of Hades. If Thalia truly loves you then she'll save you from dying but if she doesn't then you'll die and she'll still be my lieutenant. It's a win win. Well not really." She had a wild grin on her face. I didn't like it at all nope...

I felt her then throw me at Zeus fist so Hard my head bounced off and knocked me out cold with a broken bleeding skull. She left a note next to me telling Thalia her choices...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thalia POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By time me and annabeth got to Nico Zeus fist was covered in nicos blood his hair drenched in blood also. I let out a sob. Then I saw the note left by Artemis...

Dear Thalia grace, daughter of Zeus

I assure you the male is not dead but he has three minutes left you must chose hunt or the boy. If in three minutes you have gotten him to the infirmary you will be kicked from the hunt. But if you leave him here to die you will be teleported to our camp when he dies. This is your test of loyalty to the hunt. And annabeth I know your with her if you carry Nico to the infirmary Thalia is still kicked from the hunt.

Chose wisely -Artemis

"Thalia-" annabeth started but I instantly stoped her.

"I'm picking Nico now help me carry him" I picked him up Damon he was heavy but I didn't care I just started running. "Annabeth go get will now!" She nodded and ran off. I clutched nicos head close to my chest as I ran pleading to Zeus and Hades to not let Nico die before I gotthere. I was crying my eyes out but I had a valid reason to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip to infirmary~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicos POV;

I was out cold for at least 2 days when I finally awoke I had a throbbing headache and a warm frail body pressed agents my stomach and chest. I looked to see who it was. It was Thalia she had lost her silver glow meaning she lost her immortality. She was pale and shivering. I wrapped my arm around her and she turned to look at me.

"Your up"

"So you chose me over immortality" she nodded. Then I kissed her

"I love you Nico please be my boyfriend" she mumbled against my lips

"I never thought you'd ask mi amor (my love)" I mumbled back still kissing her

"What dose mi amor mean Nico"

"Your smart enough to figure it out" I fell back asleep after that. Actually happy for the first time in a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~authors note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope y'all liked the Thalia one took long to type on a kindle fire

-thatgreekdemigod


	2. authors note

So ant requests for couples and or songs? I'm open for requests! Happy New year!


End file.
